


I'll Love You for Infinity

by seungcheols_housewife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Powers, Demon Royalty, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, M/M, Soulmates, Witch Curses, Witches, chan is everyone's baby, i did this instead of doing my school work, seungcheol is a little shit but that is okay cause he sexc, wonwoo just wants to finish school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungcheols_housewife/pseuds/seungcheols_housewife
Summary: Love isn't random, we are chosenAnd we could wear the same crownKeep slowing your heart downWe are the gods now'Cause I love you for infinityI love you for infinity~Infinity by Jaymes Young
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Original Female Character(s), Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Junmyeon began to toss and turn in the bed he shared with his wife insearch of her warmth, His eyes sprang open when he noticed that she was no longer in the bed with him. He looked over at her nightstand to look at the clock. It read “3:33 am”. He sighed and got out of bed and began searching their home for her. 

“Baby?” He called out from the hallway

He didn’t get a response.

“Jasmine? Where are you?” He called out again as he walked towards the den

He entered the den and he saw his wife, Jasmine, pacing back and forth. The floor was littered in books, candles, and about everything else witchey; he didn’t know the names of half of the things on the floor.

“Baby what are you doing, what is wrong?” Junmyeon asked slightly worried at the state of his house and wife

Jasmine stopped in her tracks and turned to him slowly.

“Baby you are scaring me.” Junmyeon said taking cautious steps towards her

Jasmine raised a shaky hand and placed her index finger against her lips as a sign for him to shush. He did and he froze in his spot.

“They are here.” She whispered as the lit candles on the floor flames went high and began to flicker

“W-who is here love?” Junmyeon swallowed thickly looking at what was happening on the floor around them

“All of them.”


	2. Chapter 1

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep-  
Wonwoo groaned and slapped the alarm clock that rested on his nightstand until it turned off. He pulled his comforter over his head and began drifting back to sleep.

“Nope!” His roommate, Jeonghan, said snatching the comforter off of him

“Just five more minutes please?” Wonwoo whined

“No,” Jeonghan said, throwing the comforter on the floor “five more minutes for you turn into thirty which then turns into you missing class.” 

“That happened like one time.” Wonwoo pouted sitting up in his bed

“Try seven,” Jeonghan smiled “I am surprised your professors haven’t dropped you yet.”

“That is because I am an excellent student.” 

“Excellent my ass.” Jeonghan laughed

Wonwoo pouted even more at the laughter of his friend. He was an excellent student. He did all his work and was always in the top 5% of his classes. He even made the dean’s list twice! It is not his fault he doesn’t wake up in the morning, he has a lot of trouble falling asleep at night. He is pretty sure he has insomnia like his other friend Joshua said, but then again it has only been the past three months he has had trouble falling asleep so maybe not. He kept having these recurring dreams?. . . nightmares?. . . he didn’t know to be frank. All he knows is that there is this man in every one of them and he has these horns coming out of his head that look like bull horns and really big, black wings. Wonwoo knows he should be afraid of him but for some reason, he isn’t. He mentioned the dreams to Joshua too and he said he should go see someone but if Wonwoo isn’t scared, he doesn’t see the point in that.

Wonwoo decided that he had spent enough time in his bed and he needed to get up and get dressed. His first class was in an hour and it was his ethnic and race relations class, a.k.a. The only class keeping him sane. He decided to wear a simple hoodie and some sweatpants and call it day. He said goodbye to Jeonghan who was too busy yelling at Soonyoung over the phone. 

The walk to the Social Studies building wasn’t a long one from their dorm, it was about ten minutes. The building was in the middle of campus right next to the library. It was an old building, the oldest on the campus. It was made in the 60s by an African American man and his sons so the young children in the area could have a school. The founders and the president of the university are the grandchildren of that man and the child of his sons. Wonwoo thinks that is why that is his favorite building; the building to him represents history, strength, and resilience, but most importantly love. 

Wonwoo loves love. 

He won’t ever admit that but he does. He is a sucker for romance novels and movies. 

He is a realistic lover. 

He doesn’t believe in things such as love at first sight and soulmates. How can one fall in love with someone they don’t know that quickly? How can some outside source determine who you were supposed to spend the rest of your life with? That just didn’t seem right to him. He is all about meeting someone and developing a relationship with them. Love should happen over time, not right away. Wonwoo never had a relationship that lasted. He never had a relationship where he fell in love, he fell in like but never love. He wants to though. He wants a relationship like his parents. His parents met when they were in college and have been together ever since. He wants a relationship like Professor Kim and his wife. 

Professor Kim said he met his wife during a college exchange program in France. His wife was from the states and he came from Korea. Professor Kim said the two of them didn’t like each other at first, his wife was dead set on making his stay there a living hell. He didn’t know what changed in the middle of the semester but the two of them became inseparable. When the exchange program ended and they had to go back to their native countries they still kept in contact with each other, they even made several trips to see each other. Then one day after the both finished grad school, Professor Kim decided he wanted to be with her so he left Korea. Professor Kim has been in the states for almost fifteen years now, been with his wife for thirteen, and married for six. Wonwoo wants that. The whole friend to lovers thing. He wants that so bad, but that will just have to wait because it’s lecture time. 

Wonwoo entered the small lecture room and went to go greet his professor as he normally does, but his professor was talking to a tall gentleman and he looked really stressed. Wonwoo began to walk back slowly deciding he will talk to his professor after class. 

“Good morning Wonwoo.” 

Shit, he saw him. 

“Good morning Professor Kim.” Wonwoo smiled walking back up to him “How are you this morning?” 

Professor Kim sighed and shrugged his shoulders “I been better, how about you? Having any trouble with your research paper?”

Wonwoo shook his head no. 

“Good,” Professor Kim smiled “Wonwoo let me introduce you to someone. Wonwoo this is Seungcheol, Seungcheol this is Wonwoo.” 

Wonwoo looked over at the man that stood next to his professor quietly and looked him up and down. The man was dressed black slacks, a pleather dress button up, with a matching pleather waist covering corset type thing that Wonwoo didn’t know the name of, and some black studded dress shoes. The man wore minimal accessories, just a simple dagger earring in one ear, a hoop in the other, and a silver bracelet on his left wrist. Wonwoo looked at the man’s face again and he looked very familiar. 

“Have I seen you somewhere?” Wonwoo asked

The man, Seungcheol, and Professor Kim looked at each other. It seemed like they were communicating with their eyes. Did Wonwoo know the man? Did Professor Kim know that and that’s why he introduced them? 

“Wonwoo.” Professor Kim started

“Yes?”

“Stick around after class. We need to talk.”


	3. Chapter 2

Wonwoo was restless for the duration of the lecture. 

What did Professor Kim need to talk to him about? Was he in trouble? Did he do something wrong to Mr. Seungcheol? Wonwoo let out a groan and he rested his head on his desk. 

“Alright class, I’m calling it early.” Professor Kim smiled 

“You all are free to go. See you Thursday.” 

Wonwoo sat in his seat, not lifting his head as the rest of the class emptied out of the class. When the last student exited the class Wonwoo walked over to Professor Kim and Seungcheol. 

“Wonwoo have you been having nightmares lately?” Professor Kim asked sitting on top of his desk

“I wouldn’t call them nightmares, I don’t get scared by them.” Wonwoo said “Wait how did you know that?”

Professor Kim looked at Seungcheol. Seungcheol cleared his throat and stood up straight in front of Wonwoo. 

“In your dreams, what do you see?” Seungcheol asked

“Well it’s usually dark, well not like dark but like dimly lit. 

And they always take place in this palace like house, mostly in the bedroom.” Wonwoo explains “And there is this man. A man that looks a lot like you actually but he has these big black wings and these horns that stick out his head.”

Seungcheol nodded his head and turned to Professor Kim. “He needs to see Jasmine.”

“I need to see who?”

“My wife,” Professor Kim sighed standing up “She is actually expecting you, she has been actually.”

“Huh? What?”

“Just come with me and you can ask her all the questions you want.”

Before Wonwoo could say no and that he was good, Seungcheol grabbed him by the bicep and began to pull him towards the exit. Wonwoo whined and tried to remove the man’s hand from his arm but it was no use. He led him to Professor Kim’s car and waited for the car to be unlocked. Once the car was unlocked Seungcheol pushed Wonwoo into the backseat and he slid in next to him. 

“Fucking ouch! Why are you so rough?” Wonwoo cursed rubbing his arm

“You’ll get used to it.” Seungcheol shrugged  
Wonwoo cut his eyes at the man and crossed his arms over his chest.

Wonwoo didn’t know where Junmyeon, that's Professor Kim’s first name and what he was told to call him outside of class, was taking him. He didn’t even know what was going on and why he needed to speak to his wife. Why was she waiting for him? Isn’t his wife a witch? That’s what he heard from Soonyoung. Speaking of his wife, she was calling on the car’s bluetooth. 

“Hey love.” Junmyeon smiled softly

“Hey bun, eta?” his wife asked softly 

“About ten minutes.”

“Do you have the kid?” she whispered   
Junmyeon looked into his rear view mirror and made eye contact with Wonwoo. “Yeah, he is right here.”

“Okay good, and you got Wonwoo right?” 

“Wait huh? I thought Wonwoo was the kid?” 

“No Seungcheol is the kid.” Jasmine laughed

“I am not a kid!” Seungcheol whined

“That sounded like something a kid would say.” Wonwoo mumbled

“You wanna say that again?” Seungcheol asked turning to face him 

“Am i supposed to be scared,” Wonwoo chuckled   
“because I’m not.”

“You little-“ “Oh my gosh babe hurry up and bring him to   
me.” Jasmine giggled 

Junmyeon smiled and said goodbye to his wife before hanging up. Wonwoo smiled at his professor who was looking at him through the rear view mirror. 

“Your wife is annoying.” Seungcheol huffed 

“Says the one that shows up interrupted with six other idiots in the middle of the fucking night.” Junmyeon said no malice in his voice 

“You act like I want to be here. I hate it here.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes

“I also don’t want to be here but this rip off Edward Collins dragged me along.” Wonwoo mumbled   
Junmyeon laughed as he turned off onto a dirt side road. 

“Don’t ever compare me to that discarce of a vampire.” Seungcheol gagged

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the window. The dirt road Junmyeonwas driving them down lead them to a huge house in a middle of a clearing. Wonwoo didn’t even know a place like this existed. Since when did L.A. have woods like this?

“Uhm. . . where are we? Are we still in L.A.?” Wonwoo asked leaning forward towards the front seat

“Yes we are still in L.A. Wonwoo.” Junmyeon chuckles

“Since when did we get a full blown forest out here?” 

“Since my wife’s ancestors put up a barrier around this area back before the United States was the United States.” 

Wonwoo looked at his professor in the rear view mirror with a face of “what the fuck?” mixed with “you lying”. 

“It’s true,” Seungcheol said “his wife comes from a long line of powerful witches that existed before the dawn of time. They lived on this land and vowed to protect it with their lives and they did for the most part. This area and some back in Louisiana where her origins are were all they could save during the massacre that swept the country.” 

Wonwoo had nothing to say. What could he say? He wasn’t a big believer in things like that. He never had reason to believe in things like that. 

“And how do you know all of this information mister Walmart Edward Collins?” Wonwoo asked leaning back and folding his arms over his chest 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and looked out the window and saw he was approaching a modern style mansion in the middle of the protected forest. 

“Woah how can you afford this place on a teacher’s salary?” Wonwoo gawked 

“Bold of you to assume i am the bread winner of my relationship.” Junmyeon chuckled as he pulled into the massive driveway 

Junmyeon parked the car and all three men climbed out the car and walked up the walkway to the front door. As Junmyeon reaches for the door handle the door swung open causing Wonwoo to jump back, startled, into Seungcheol’s chest. 

“My bad.” Wonwoo said slightly embarrassed 

“It’s all good.” Seungcheol chuckled

Junmyeon groaned and stormed inside “I told y’all no powers until shit was explained!”   
Powers?

Wonwoo hesitantly followed his professor inside the mansion. Seungcheol grabbed his hand and led him through the house before giving him a chance to protest. 

“What did I say before I left for work?” Junmyeon asked standing in front of six guys and a women who he assumed is Mrs. Kim who was sitting on the couch behind the men

“No running because we could break something, no screaming because we could break something, no use of magic because we could break something, and whatever Jasmine says is game.” the six men reported in unison 

“Now how many of those rules have you broken within the 10 seconds I've been home?” 

“All of them expect the last one.” the guy with black hair that rested against his forehead like a coma. It was something about that specific guy that was pulling Wonwoo in. He didn’t know what and it was scaring him to be frank. 

“Y’all have one more time before I banish y’all back to the hell you came from. Do you understand me?” Junmyeon stated 

“Yes sir.” The six men said in unison 

Seungcheol snickered besides Wonwoo bringing his attention back to Seungcheol. 

“You can let go of my hand now.” Wonwoo said trying to pull his hand away from Seungcheol 

“Oh right.” Seungcheol said letting his hand go

Wonwoo took a couple steps forward so he stood beside his professor. The woman on the couch sat up with a wide smile on her face. Wonwoo gave her a tight lipped, polite smile. 

“Wonwoo of the Jeon clan, like you requested.” Seungcheol said in the most serious voice Wonwoo has ever heard in his life like he felt chills run through his body 

The woman stood up and walked over to Wonwoo slowly and gracefully. The long train of her dress flowing softly against the marble floor beneath her bare feet. Wonwoo physically gulped, feeling small in her presence. 

“We have been waiting a long time for you Wonwoo Jeon.”


End file.
